If I Catch a Criminal! Or The Criminal Catch Me!
by DragonBoneGoddness20
Summary: "I fell in love with him" "She feel in love with me" "Is it True Love?" Rei Ito is new worker at Metropolitan Police's Special Investigations Division. She always happy but she broken inside until she meet Chase who ask her out on a date. it is love in first sight?


_**Shinnosuke's POV**_

"Everyone listen up, we have a new member in our group" said my boss. "Come in"

A young girl walk in wearing green dress and black long hair and red eyes. She bows and smiles softy.

"My name is Rei Ito it nice to meet you all" she said with a smiles on her face.

"Shinnosuke, Kiriko her going to be superior understand" said Jun Hongnaji

"Yes Sir" I and Kiriko said with sighs.

 _ **-Rei's POV-**_

"Well it nice to meet you my name is Shinnosuke Tomari" He said with smiles.

"And I'm Kiriko Shijima" She said.

"It nice to meet I hope we could be good friends" I said with a smiles.

I smiles at them as hour pass by, I walk with Shinnosuke on his daily stroll. I turn around as I asked him.

"Sansei, do you know Kamen Rider Drive?" I asked him with a shy tone.

Shinnosuke stop and froze as he heard that question and look at me.

"Yea I know him" he said with a fake smiles. "Why you ask that".

"Well I'm a huge fan of him" I said with cat-like smiles.

"Really Huh?" he said with confused face.

We just talked until time stop. My body won't move but Shinnosuke still moving. I try to moved but can't. Shinnosuke put a belt around as he put the mini car in as my body starting to move again.

"Shinnosuke what going" I said freaking out.

"I'll you later now go" Shinnosuke said to me as he ran off.

I couldn't help myself but fellow him as I hide behind a tree and see Roidmude. I see Shinnosuke as he was ready to fight. What is Shinnosuke hiding?

"Henshin" Shinnosuke said as he transform into a car like kamen rider.

"Type Seed"

I was shock to see him as a kamen rider. "He kamen rider drive" I said with surprise look on my face. Shinnosuke fought the Roidmude. I saw him fight but another Kamen rider rode up as he shoot at Shinnosuke. I watch as I still hide.

"Chase" Shinnosuke said as he see him.

"Kamen rider drive this I won't lose to you" Chase said to him as he shoot at him but Shinnosuke move fast and Roidmude got away.

Chase shoot at him but I got in the way and got hurt. Shinnosuke saw as he ran to me. "Rei are you ok" He asked me. "I'm fine" I said to him. Shinnosuke pick me up as he sighed, "I thought I told you to run but it my fault you got hurt" he said with a sad voice. Chase look at me badly hurt as he drove away. I see Chase drove off as I pass out. The next hour, I open my eyes as I was in my room. I got a phone call as I pick up my cellphone.

"Hello" I answer my phone.

"Oh Rei your wake" A voice said.

"Shinnosuke it you" I smiled.

"Hey I'm sorry I got you hurt Rei" Shinnosuke said to me with sad voice.

"It ok Shinnosuke it not your fault" I said to him. "Beside it my fault I got in the way".

"Don't worry it nobody fault" Shinnosuke said. "Look I told my boss about it he say you rest for a day, I got to go I see you when give back from work".

I hang up the phone as I got out and went outside. I went shopping as I see a young male on his bike. He look at me and I look at him blushing lightly. He walk to me as I blushed.

"You that girl that with Kamen rider drive" He said to me. "Your name is Rei right".

"How do you know my name?" I asked him as I remember his voice. "You're Chase".

"You remember" He said to me.

"Yea" I said back to him.

"How you feeling" Chase asked me.

"I'm fine now" I said to him with softly.

"I'm sorry I got you hurt" Chase said to me.

"It not your fault Chase" I said with smiled. "I was in the way".

Chase look at me with a small blush on his face. I smiled at him as he look at me. "If you not busy, do want to hang out with me" He said to me. I blushed lightly as I nodded.

"Sure I will love that" I said with a smiles.

"Ok I see you around" Chase said to me as he got on his bike and drove off.

I blushed as I thought to myself 'is he try to ask me out'. I went back home as I sat down and watch anime on TV. I sighed as my door knock, I went to the door and open it. It Kiriko.

"Oh Kiriko hi" I said to her.

"Hey sorry if I bother you in this time of hour" Kiriko said to me. "I want to check on you to see if your alright".

"I'm fine Kiriko" I smiled at her. "So don't worry it nothing bad".

"Ok" Kiriko said to me as she wave goodbye to me. I waved back to her as I closed the door.

I turn off the TV and went to bed. I grab my sheet as I have a nightmare. I woke up yelling as I hugs my myself crying about the Global Freeze and the death of my brother.

"Oh have a nightmare" A voice said to me. I look up and see Chase.

"Chase, what you doing here" I jump out of my bed.

"I hear you crying so I came in to see if you were ok" Chase said to me.

"I'm fine I just have a flash back" I said to him as I sighed.

Chase kissed my forehead as I blushed red. Chase went outside of my window and drove off. I shut the window as I went back to sleep. The next morning, I was at working as Shinnosuke pat my back.

"Welcome back Rei" He said with a smile.

"Yea it good to back" I said to him with a smiled.

I smiled and blushed as Shinnosuke noticed me blushing.

"Someone have a crush" He said to me teasing me.

"What no" I said with my eye twitch.

"Yes you do and I going to find" He said as he went to work.

Hour passed by as I was on my break. I think about chase as I blushed red.

'Why Chase so nice to me'.

Chase tap my back as I turn around and see him.

"Chase" I said to him.

"Hey are you busy this weekend" He asked me.

"Umm no why" I asked him.

"I want to know if I hang out at your place" He said to me.

"Umm sure" I said to him as Shinnosuke saw Chase talk to me.

"I got to go" Chase said and left.

"Why Chase is talking to you" He asked with mad tone.

"Nothing really" I said with a fake smiled.

Shinnosuke look at me as I try to keeping from him.


End file.
